Love Through Everything
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bucky went to Tony after the 'Civil War' and they settled their differences. Bucky is there for Tony as he goes through the many medical difficulties he is facing. Bucky and Tony fell in love. What will happen when the Rogue Avengers come home? Crossover: Twilight/Harry Potter/Percy Jackson/Thor/X-Men/Fantastic 4/Ant-Man/Kane Chronicles
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bucky went to Tony after the 'Civil War' and they settled their differences. Bucky is there for Tony as he goes through the many medical difficulties he is facing. Bucky and Tony fell in love. What will happen when the Rogue Avengers come home?

Crossover: Twilight/Harry Potter/Percy Jackson/Thor/X Men/Fantastic Four/Ant-Man/Kane Chronicles

Trials of Apollo doesn't exsist in this s story

Twilight only New Moon happened and Edward didn't come bacK

Thor 3 happened but it is not Hela but Astra daught of Odin

No Infinity Wars

Harry was born in 1990

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Bucky had decided to go to Tony for help getting ride of the Winter Solider or turn himself in peacefully. He asked T'Challa and Shuri not to tell Steve as Bucky knew that his friend would disagree. And say Tony would be likely to kill him.

But when Bucky got to Tony. Tony did no such thing. But he was sick when Bucky found him. He had, had a heart attack after what Steve did to him. Bucky was shocked when he got to the compound and found Tony in medical and hooked up to so many machines. He didn't want to stress Tony out but something told him to stay.

Vision had found him and they had a chat where Vision informed him that he would not turn Bucky in. As Tony needed as much support as possible as Tony only had Vision, Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four sometimes to help. As Rhodey had left and Pepper had a company to run.

Bucky was sitting in the chair next to the bed when Tony woke up.

"What are you doing here?" Tony slurred out

"I came to apologies. I am sorry for what I have done to you and what Steve did to you. I want to turn myself in. I haven't told Steve", Bucky says and notices Tony flinch at Steve's name and begin to tremble

Tony's heart monitor goes up and Bucky realises Tony was having a panic attack. Bucky hesitantly takes Tony's hand.

"Tony it is ok. Your safe. You need to calm down and take deep breaths", Bucky says softly

Surprisingly Tony was listening. As Bucky started to tell Tony some about his childhood he could remember.

"Thanks", Tony says softly

"How are you feeling?" Bucky asks softly

"Like shit. I had a Heart Attack and have some broken ribs", Tony says

"Did Steve cause this?" Bucky asks as Tony flinches again

"Yes. Please don't say his name", Tony says

"Ok I won't promise. Are you going to turn me in?" Bucky asks, "I don't blame you when you do"

"No. I was angry because I blamed Howard all my life for killing my mum. But he didn't do that in the end. If HE would have told me sooner I won't have lost it", Tony explains

"Really?" Bucky asks

"Yes. Do you want my help?" Tony asks hesitantly

"Only if you want to and are up to it", Bucky says

"I will help you. But we need to clear your name too", Tony says

"I don't think you ca…", Bucky starts

"I can. You were mind controlled. I have lawyers that will help. And I think my B.A.R.F program will help get rid of the trigger words", Tony says

"What do you have in mind?" Bucky asks

They spend some time talking and Bucky learned that Tony had been planning to change the Accords all along. But Steve hadn't bothered to listen. He also heard why Tony kept Wanda locked up as people where threatening to kill her. There had been a couple of attempts by mail but Tony's people had stopped them. Also the reason Tony wanted to keep Barton out of it because of his family. As it was Tony had to get the Fantastic Four to get them out of their house because of the danger the Clint put them in. He had Vision do the same with the Lang's. Rhodey had gone with the rogues because he was angry with Tony. Bucky had actually held Tony as he explained that with tears falling that his longest and best friend had abandoned him.

Now they were 5 months after Siberia and Tony had been working steadily with Bucky to erase the trigger words. They had also gotten the help of Stephan Strange. And together they had helped erase Bucky's trigger words. But Bucky didn't know what to call himself now.

"What do I call myself now?" Bucky asks Tony one night

"Your always been Bucky to Steve and The Winter Solider to HYDRA. What about just going by James now? And Winter for the Avengers?" Tony asks

"I would like that. And I know your found of nicknames so you can all my Jay. Or anything other then Bucky", James says

"Deal snowflake", Tony says

The New Avengers Team was taking shape. Many have come for positions. And many Tony had gone to see about places. The New Avengers usually splint into teams to go on a mission. While some where left behind. Tony and Carol Danvers aka Captain Marvel lead the teams. That didn't mean Tony stopped trying to get the Old Avengers home. He still was working everything out but it was going to take a long time for everyone to agree. But he had different divisions of the Avengers now. The Science Division that he was in with Jane Foster, Erik Selvig and Hank Pym. The PR Division which was led by Laura Barton, Alicia Grim (Ben Grimm aka the Thing's wife) and Darcy Lewis who had been ecstatic by the position. Medical Division which was led by Jennifer Banner aka She-Hulk. The Legal Division which Maggie Lang and Matt Murdock aka Daredevil was in charge of. Security Divison lead by Happy Hogan. Research Division lead by Jane Foster and Erik Selvig. The Weapon and Technology Divison he was in charge off. The Liasion Division which was lead by Sharon Carter to CIA. The Transport Divison which was lead by Matthew Walker. And the Young Avengers Division which was led by Spider-Man and Harley Keener otherwise known now as Iron Lad. They also had Hawkeye who was a teenager called Kate Bishop she was an Archer and Cooper Barton who also was an Archer named Eagle Eye.

The Compound had been turned into the Avengers Compound Tower. It had floors for each divison, simulation room, gym, swimming pool, games room, dinning hall with big kitchen, livng room floor, media room, music room, debriefing room, archery range, over a dozen floors with bedrooms, a medium runway, helipad, offices/studies, library and lab floors. Obstacle course and outdoor range. Garage for cars and hanger for planes and quinjets.

Tony knew that King T'Challa was hiding the Rogues. And Tony asked about they occasionally and gave T'Challa braces for Rhodey's legs. Tony explained they would allow him to walk. But he couldn't give Rhodey the Armour yet as Rhodey needed to come home to get it. T'Challa told Tony and James that he hadn't allowed the Rogues to watch much of the News from the US because of all the negative press. Tony understood that he hadn't exactly talked to the press either to disrupt everything. But Tony knew he would have too. So he told T'Challa as long as the Rogues didn't see the press conference he would do one with James by his side as he had been pardoned of all charges. T'Challa agreed.

So now Tony was in the car with James, Carol Danvers aka Captain Marvel, Doctor Strange and Darcy Lewis to the press conference. Tony was nervous with what he was about to do but James had taken his hand.

"Are you alright?" James asks softly

"I don't know. I don't know how I am going to say HIS name", Tony confesses

Tony had been unable to say Steve's name since the attack which left him having a Heart Attack and several broken ribs. Steve also appeared in his nightmares and Tony was often left screaming after them and James was there to comfort him like Tony did with his nightmares.

"You can do it. I will be there. And you know HE is not going to see this", James says softly

"Thanks", Tony says putting on his sunglasses

They get out of the car with Happy opening the door. The cameras where flashing as they walked to the podium was.

"Hello everyone I am here to answer questions you might have on the Avengers. But first I would like to say that what you have daubed the 'Civil War' was of my creation. I should have been more open with the others before the Accords came out and I admit Captain Rogers should have talked to me and listened. And the others should have opened up to their mistakes. But it was I who pulled everyone in and I am deeply sorry for everything this has caused", Tony says

"Mr Stark are we meant to believe that the attack in Siberia on yourself was just created by you?" a reporter asks

"It was. I throw the first punch. And I have no attention of pressing charges of Captain Rogers or Sergeant Barnes as you can see Sergeant Barnes is now a member of the Avengers as Winter", Tony says smoothly

"What about Steve Rogers leading the attack on the Leipzi-Halle Airport?" a reporter asks

"That is a situation that got out of control with everyone only having half of the needed information. And didn't know the facts of what they were fighting for. I have already been in contact with Germany and I am trying to strike a deal with them on rebuilding the airport and for them to drop the charges against Steven Rogers, Wanda Maximoff, Samuel Wilson, Scott Lang, Clinton Barton and to some extent James Rhodes and Natasha Romanoff", Tony says

"What about Sokovia? Or Legos by the Scarlet Witch" a reporter asks

"Without the Scarlet Witch nearly all the population would have still been in Sokovia. But with her help nearly everyone was evacuated. As for Legos well everyone makes mistakes and I have made many that have killed many of lives which I truly regret. Scarlet Witch I am sure is deeply regretful of Legos. It was a mistake and she should have had more training with her powers with Doctor Strange and I am sure he or the Violet Enchantress, Mage or Golden Mage would be willing to help her if she gets pardoned. I am also trying to strike a deal with Nigeria about the damages from Legos and the lives lost. At the moment we haven't reached a deal", Tony says

"Should the Rogue Avengers be pardoned in your opinion Mr Stark?" a reporter asks

"Yes they should. We all make mistakes. And I hope that one day the UN will come to an agreement where all of them can come home to be with their families and continue to save the world", Tony says

"What about Former Colonel James Rhodes?" the reporter asks

"He was just doing what he could to cope. And going away from the people who caused his condition was doing what was right for him. He needed the space and no malice was directed to anyone. He should be back here if he wishes and receive help and understanding. He has suffered enough", Tony replies

"What are your feelings on the Rogue Avengers and in particular Steve Rogers?" a reporter asks

"I think they are misunderstood. And I feel should they get a chance to right the wrongs. As for Steve Rogers I have no ill will towards him", Tony says

Tony wasn't lying he had no ill will towards Steve. But he was scared of him.

"That will be all", Tony says deciding he had enough

They walked off the stage and back to the car. As soon as the car door shut Tony started trembling. James pulled him into his arms.

"Shh Tony your safe", James says softly

Tony continues to tremble in his arms as James softly runs his hands through Tony's hair. Tony had made him a new arm. It was like his real arm and he could actually feel it. Tony finally falls asleep and James sighs at how tired his Tony was. Hopefully they would be able to get everything fixed soon…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Tony had been working none stop to get the Avengers back for over a year and a few months now. But he had been feeling strange lately and had lots of migraines. And he kept spacing out which was unusual to him.

But James was there. Their feelings for each other had grown and now they were dating steadily. James had made him feel safe. Even when he had nightmare James would hold him tight. They had been sleeping in the same bed for months after James realised he helped Tony sleep more and he helped chase the nightmares away.

Tony was feeling especially weird today and his head was killing him. He couldn't concentrate on his plans for his old teams new gear.

"Tony?" James asks

"I…don…", Tony says slurring

Tony didn't get to say anything else as everything went black the last thing he remembers is James shouting his name…

James walked into the lab and saw Tony was extremely pale and was shaking slightly.

"Tony?" James asks

Tony looks at James his eyes were clouding.

"I…don…", Tony slurries before beginning to shake and falls to the ground in a seizure

"TONY!" James yells and rushes to his side

James gets on the floor next to Tony's shaking body knowing he couldn't hold him down.

"JARVIS call an ambulance! And call medical emergency in the lab! And Jennifer from medical!" James yells

"I have done so Sergeant Barnes", JARVIS says

A siren goes off in the building indicating medical emergency.

"MEDICAL EMERGENCY. CODE YELLOW. STARK LAB 1", JARVIS says throughout the building

Code Yellow was seizures, Code Blue was not breathing or cardiac arrest, Code Brown was a chemical spill or gas leak, Code Black was a bomb threat, Code Red was a fire, Code Purple was Biological contamination, and Code Grey was an Unknown Person on the Compound.

Jennifer Banner grabs her kit and runs to the lap. Jennifer rushes through the door of the lab with Carol, Daisy, Hope, Stephan and Happy.

"What happened?" Jennifer asks

"He collapsed in a seizure", James says

"JARVIS how long was the seizure?" Jennifer asks urgently

"3 minutes Miss Banner", JARVIS says

"That is not good", Jennifer says taking his pulse

"Can you treat him?" James says

"He will need to go to a bigger hospital. JARVIS how far is that ambulance?" Jennifer asks

"10 minutes Miss Banner", JARVIS says

"Happy go and greet them and get them down here quickly", Carol orders taking charge

"Yes ma'am", Happy says leaving at a run

"He is still not waking up that is bad right?" James asks as he sees Jennifer put an oxygen mask on Tony's face

"It is bad", Jennifer says

Minutes seemed to stretch forever for James as finally the ambulance staff arrive and take over from Jennifer.

"Has he been acting odd recently?" the medic asks

"He has been having headaches", James says, "And is tired more"

They get him on the stretcher and take to rash towards the ambulance.

"I need to go with him", James says

"Ok sir. No one else", the medic says

"We will meet you at the hospital", Hope calls

James nods as he hops in. He holds Tony's hand as they race to the hospital. James was terrified that he might lose Tony.

"Your going to be fine Tony", James says kissing his forehead

James was in the waiting room when the more of the team arrive. Carol leading them. James sees Tony's son Harry and daughter Bella walking towards them.

"What happened?" Harry asks

"He collapsed in a seizure", James says

"What are they doing?" Bella asks

"Running scans they said", James replies with his head in his hands

"It is not your fault", Sue Richards comforts James

"Family of Mr Stark?" a nurse says

"How is he?" James asks standing up quickly

"He is stable. The Doctors are going over his scans. You can all see him", the nurse says

James and the others follow the Nurse to Tony's room. Tony had a nose canal on. Tony's eyes flicker open.

"Hey snowflake", Tony mumbles

"Tony you scared the crap out of me", James says grabbing Tony's hand and kissing Tony's lips.

"Sorry", Tony whispers

"Dad can't you stay out of trouble?" Harry asks sitting down

"I try. How are the kids?" Tony asks  
"Good. They miss their Grandpa", Harry replies

"How are your wives?" Tony asks

"Good. They stayed with the kids", Harry replies

"Should I get Apollo here?" Bella asks  
"Not now. The medical staff are good here", Tony assures her

They all talk to Tony to try and keep their minds of what was taking the Doctors so long. Finally an hour later a couple of Doctors walk in.  
"Mr Stark I am Doctor Dillan. We have gone over your results. Do you want everyone to leave?" Doctor Dillan asks

"No I trust them", Tony says

"Very well. We did a MRI of you brain after you came in here from a seizure. We have located a brain tumour…", Doctor Dillan begins to describe where it is

Everyone had gone pale.  
"Is it cancerous?" Tony asks  
"We won't know to we remove it", Doctor Dillan says

"What are the risks?" Tony asks

"Seeing loss, hearing loss, loss of coordination and any number of mental disabilities or even death", Doctor Dillan says

"What if we don't operate?" Tony asks

"Then the risks of the tumour growing and causing you more trouble is increased", Doctor Dillan replies

"How long before you can operate?" Tony asks quietly

"Tony you need another opinion!" Pepper says

"I trust them. They know what is going on", Tony replies

"2 days before we can operate. We will be looking at the best way to remove this tumour in that time", Doctor Dillan says

"I will do it then. I need to know if this is cancerous", Tony says

"Very well. We will admit you then to the neurology ward", Doctor Dillan says

Tony spends his time before the surgery researching everything he could about brain tumours. His family was always by his side. Especially James. He was nervous for Tony. And if Tony was honest he was too.

Finally the day came of the surgery. He had said goodbye to the rest of his family.

"You will be fine", James says as Tony was wheeling towards theatre

"I hope I will. Or Lord Hades will gain my soul", Tony says

"You will NOT died", James says kissing Tony hard

"I will try not too", Tony says softly

"I love you", James says

"I love you too", Tony says softly

They all waited in the surgery waiting room. The kids were playing games as the adults were trying to take the kids minds of Uncle Tony or Grandpa. James was so nervous he just hoped Tony came out of this surgery ok.

Hours pass and each hour all of them got more nervous. To finally a doctor came out.

"He is in recovery. We got the tumour and it is being sent to the lab", the Doctor says

"Did everything go ok?" James asks

"We won't know if any damage is done to the brain too he wakes up", the Doctor says

"When can we see him?" James asks

"Soon. He will be in the ICU", the Doctor says

2 hours later they were allowed to see Tony. His head wrapped in bandages and a breathing tube in. Bought tears to James's eyes.

Days past with Tony still asleep. The doctors told James he was in a coma. But on the 15th day Tony's eyes begin to flutter. He had been taken off the breathing tube and just had an oxygen mask on.

"Tony?" James says softly as he sees Tony's eyes fluttering

Tony lets out a little noise barely audible. James presses the button for the nurse.  
"Yes?" the Nurse asks

"He is waking", James says  
"I will get the Doctor", the Nurse says rushing out

"Tones come on open those eyes I love", James says squeezing Tony's hand

Tony was struggling against the fog. He could hear James calling for him. Tony thinks he had opened his eyes but they looked nearly blank.

"Hey Tony", James says relieved and kisses Tony's forehead

"Mr Barnes. Can you go so we can assess him?" the Doctor asks coming in

"Ok. I will be back Tony. I will tell everyone your awake", James replies

James was nervous as he waited. He had seen Tony's look of confusion. James had called everyone and they were on their way.

"Mr Barnes we are done", the Doctor says

"What is going on?" James asks

"He has lost most of his sight. He will also need speech therapy. And his muscles are weak. But he is responding and hearing us", the Doctor replies

James heart sinks. Tony would be devastated by his lose of sight. Because he loved to invent and work. James was allowed back in and takes Tony's hand.

"Hey Tones I am here. Can you hear me?" James asks

Tony nods his head.

"You will be alright. We will get through this", James says

"Mr Stark we have the results from the tumour", the doctor says

"W…h…at?" Tony slurries  
"It is cancerous. We will have to do scans to see how far this had spread. I am sorry Mr Stark", the Doctor says

Tony had tears falling. But James wipes them away. And kisses Tony to give Tony comfort.  
"I am here with you Tony to the end of the line and beyond"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
